the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2018
23:55-23 so? 23:55-27 Does Aii still use this chat from time to time? 23:56-15 Nope 23:56-20 she moved on from TDL 23:56-22 You sure? 23:56-34 She doesn't really. 23:56-35 Why? 23:56-56 Just wondered. 23:56-59 Why! 23:57-00 True. 23:57-05 He just wanted to know! 23:57-08 I just wondered. 23:57-17 Aiihuan Misses The KORRA Fanatic is a regular user and he wanted to know. 23:57-25 sI assume his fascination with users of the other gender continue. 23:57-29 No. 23:57-31 No. 23:57-43 Let it be known that Big BH said another one was not needed, but that my time will be soon. 23:58-32 so? 23:58-54 I assume the fascination continues. 00:00-11 He clearly said "no" 00:00-27 Sure. :) 00:01-10 anywya do a s:c/g to close this 00:01-22 Close what? 00:01-27 :) 00:02-58 yeah sure 00:03-02 what fascination? 00:03-19 CS65's fascination with female users! 00:03-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-10 I don't, lol. 00:04-18 He does, lol! 00:04-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:08-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:13-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-18 i needan understudy 00:19-24 No. 00:20-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:21-35 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:21-39 o/ 00:22-33 Q! O/ 00:22-43 Q! o/ 00:24-07 lol. 00:24-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:24-52 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:25-03 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:25-14 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:25-39 I see Q pulled a Korra. 00:26-46 Chase! o/ 00:27-11 Hyde! (hi) 00:27-41 Random question: 00:27-55 Does anyone here know how to unban a user using the console? 00:28-04 Console? 00:28-07 Like an XBox? 00:28-22 Browser console. 00:31-09 Hm. 00:31-13 I assume no one knows! 00:31-53 Perhaps so. 00:32-49 Um...I might do. 00:33-01 I think I had it written down somewhere but I'm not sure. 00:33-03 Huh? @Syde 00:33-31 Oh. 00:33-31 Can you search for it? While I can just unban from their contribs, it's more about learning /how/ to do it from the console. 00:34-30 Oh, I don't think I know actually. I know how to ban them but not to unban them. 00:35-48 Are you unbanning someone? 00:36-18 On another wiki, ye. 00:36-18 00:36-31 ESB? 00:36-41 Yeah. 00:36-56 And I wanted to test using the console to unban them. 00:37-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-19 Found out how from Mario. 00:39-27 Test 00:39-31 Chat froze for a few seconds 00:39-35 Rip. 00:39-42 It didn't say I left though did it? 00:39-57 It didn't. 00:40-01 ok 00:41-02 wb South! o/ 00:42-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-56 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-01 o/ Loretta 00:44-05 \o 00:44-09 Loretta! o/ 00:44-16 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Test.") ~ 00:44-21 Sure. 00:44-39 hi syde and Q 00:44-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-53 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:44-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-53 wb South! o/ 00:44-56 Ah so that's how Sophiedp must have done that the other day 00:45-01 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:45-06 And what did Sophiedp do? 00:45-09 Unbanned a user that wasn't even banned in the first place 00:45-16 Did that by mistake instead of banning them 00:45-21 Interestin' 00:46-12 thanks Korra 00:49-47 Np. 00:50-24 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:53-21 Gotta go now 00:53-22 \o 00:53-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:58-53 Farewell Q. 00:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-16 My laptop froze, rip. 01:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-53 Welp. 01:03-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-40 :) 01:21-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:21-50 Argh 01:21-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-13 CMF and MoH are here. :) 01:22-53 >.> 01:23-12 And where is FelinaIva? 01:23-15 *Feline 01:23-17 Hmm... 01:23-31 Hmm... what? 01:23-45 Tell me? 01:23-54 Hey Steven and Mess! o/ 01:24-01 Tell me? 01:24-47 ∆ust curious about what teh significance of me and Mess being here is. 01:25-22 You two are important RPers and wiki members! 01:25-29 Damn it! 01:25-29 01:25-33 Discord finally loaded! 01:25-37 Iva sent me like 8 messages! 01:25-52 lol. 01:26-12 THe last one being 01:26-15 "Did your internet die?" 01:26-17 is Iva your new Aii? 01:26-23 Ew, no. 01:26-30 lmao 01:26-31 lol. 01:26-41 Ew. 01:26-43 Never say that again. 01:27-14 is Iva your new senpai? 01:27-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:27-23 NO. 01:27-25 Ew, ew. 01:27-26 Stop! 01:27-39 Why must you guys do this to every friendship! 01:27-39 Ew. 01:27-50 lmao!!!!!! 01:28-07 Lmho. 01:28-17 Aii is amazing and can never be replaced. 01:28-17 Never do this again over a simple friendship. 01:28-31 This is like saying "Is Miles your new ___?" 01:29-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-28 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 01:29-31 o/ 01:29-35 Akumi! o/ 01:29-36 what have i walked into lmao 01:29-41 lmao. 01:29-49 Nothing! 01:29-53 I don't even know anymore, lol. 01:29-57 :P 01:30-10 Riptoze just shipped Lady Furude and I. 01:30-12 Then Syde and I. 01:30-17 lol. 01:30-19 Yep. 01:30-38 wot 01:31-07 shipping of real people is..weird 01:31-19 Sure. 01:31-24 It's not meant to be taken seriously though. 01:31-28 It's just for fun. 01:31-34 Tell me, 01:31-40 And you get to see what ship names the bot comes up with. 01:31-42 Was this some meme or something, Messenger of Heaven? 01:31-45 lol 01:34-14 I got my revenge. :) 01:34-53 it's a r e v en g e p a r t y 01:34-58 Funny. 01:37-34 How? 01:37-44 It doesn't matter. :) 01:40-29 (peace) 01:45-16 GTG 01:45-44 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:45-54 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:51-32 Going AFK. 01:52-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:53-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-00 This is dead by 10 Aug at &PM 01:54-06 7PM* 02:01-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:01-18 Did I miss anything? 02:01-31 Only a dead chat 02:01-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:07-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:16-13 gn TDL~ 02:16-13 02:16-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:16-35 o/ 02:16-41 G'day TDL~ 02:16-52 G'day, Qstlijku 02:18-17 o/ 02:19-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:20-18 \o 02:20-26 \o 02:21-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-16 s#MakeTDLGreatAgain 02:25-24 #MakeTDLChatActiveAgain 02:30-39 Make TDL Great Again. 02:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:33-01 I'm back 02:35-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-26 In Soviet Russia, 02:46-30 TV watch YOU 02:50-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:51-00 I see 02:51-09 Bob, I replied 02:52-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:52-36 wb Steven and Korra! o/ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:54-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:55-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:56-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:56-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:57-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:57-28 True 02:57-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:57-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:58-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:58-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:59-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:59-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:00-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:02-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:02-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:03-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:03-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:04-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:05-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:11-39 Kangaroos are outside my front door 03:12-19 Good. 03:12-38 Korra, I see a group PM, but it appears to be empty. 03:12-50 Me too. 03:14-18 Weird. 03:27-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedTemplates 03:30-31 Hm. 03:32-15 I wanted to fix it but I wasn't sure how to do it. 03:42-19 Sure 03:43-54 So happy. :) 03:44-06 Administration reviews tomorrow. 03:44-06 SO excited. 03:44-43 What if you don't pass? (I doubt you'll fail it, but still) 03:45-48 Then I will be happy the community got what they wanted. :) 03:46-32 That's the main thing, indeed. :) 03:46-33 Whatever happens because of AR is the right thing; 03:46-44 Indeed. 03:50-17 Proposal: 03:50-17 03:50-25 TDL becomes a musical 03:51-10 In Ep 1 Chris McFarlane would sing "Never had a friend like me" I presume? 03:54-38 And then I presume at the end of Season 1, Atticus gives up trying to not sing and sings "You've got a friend in me"? 03:55-07 Yeah, dude. 03:56-43 And they sing "Its the best day ever" from SBSP when they defeat Xeren i presume-- 03:57-19 lol. 04:00-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:00-57 wb South! o/ 04:01-08 Looks like this never getting wrapped up 04:01-20 Let's discuss being right-footed or left-footed. 04:01-23 Someone go make the ar thread or whatever 04:01-44 Sure. We could discuss that. 04:01-49 And at the end of the series they will sing "We are the good guys!"? 04:01-55 Korra usually makes it. 04:02-01 I think I realised I was left footed when there was a wobbly plank on the ground to keep people from having to walk in wet mud. But when I walked on the wobbly plank in the other direction, my right foot lost balance and I fell over. My right foot wasn't as accustomed to balance most of my body on a wobbly plank the same way my left foot was. 04:02-13 That was what I said, lol. 04:02-13 And not yet, SF. It's not time for it. 04:02-23 Time for it 04:02-26 Though you could make it for the first time. 04:02-30 Where did I say that again? I forgot where I said it. 04:02-31 And it goes off EST time instead of CST. 04:02-37 I said this however. 04:03-06 I think I might be left footed! 04:04-09 Lets discuss Apple sauce 04:04-55 Make this thread, 04:04-58 let's get started. 04:05-01 Apple sauce has an interesting flavor, I discovered this when I first ate apple sauce, but didn't think about it until the second time I ate apple sauce 04:05-15 C'mon, you want a party?! Let's party! (dance) 04:05-38 (Dance) PARTY! 04:05-39 C'mon! 04:05-41 Let's get it out! 04:05-44 Do it, SF! 04:05-46 I can't wait. :) 04:05-51 ALL staff will remain. 04:05-59 tRUE 04:06-02 True* 04:06-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:06-52 Are you making it, SF?! 04:07-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:08-21 Wait. Are we starting it now? 04:08-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:08-36 If we start it in CST time, sure. 04:08-41 So, if he makes the thread, sure! 04:08-43 Alright. 04:08-52 Get your votes ready!! 04:08-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:08-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:09-08 Time to vote in the 2018 TDL AR 04:09-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:11-21 I suppose he won't be doing it now. That is unless he decides to rejoin chat now. 04:14-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:15-02 Welcome, Qstiljku. 04:15-06 o/ 04:19-17 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/477330010139787265/unknown.png 04:21-11 ? 04:21-16 ?? 04:22-11 ??? 04:22-18 No. 04:24-21 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/477331305542189056/unknown.png 04:24-28 Ohh, I know a good one to make. 04:26-08 lmao. 04:26-12 -_- 04:26-12 Check SC. 04:26-16 Gonna head out 04:26-16 \o 04:26-19 \o 04:27-21 I did! 04:27-22 o/ 04:27-23 @Korra 04:27-30 Good. 04:27-34 Farewell, Qstlijku. 04:30-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:32-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-07 What 05:00-27 I remember when TDL was realistic, 05:01-10 Evil cheese was not a major plot point in both RPs then, 05:15-18 Yeah sure 05:15-22 this chat is dead 05:15-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:15-32 wb South! o/ 05:15-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:15-43 Right when I say this, O' Ferry walks in! 05:15-48 Check Korra's messages in this chat. 05:16-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:16-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:16-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:16-23 I refreshed, 05:16-35 And did not even see O' Fanatic leave! 05:16-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:16-53 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:17-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:17-34 I did however. 05:21-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:28-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:33-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 10:02-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 10:02-17 KPG! O/ 10:02-27 yo 10:02-48 this chat makes me want to go and commit not happy 10:02-50 dab dab 10:06-02 Wut? 10:06-04 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:06-06 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:08-53 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 12:02-28 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 12:02-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:19-48 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:30-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:30-57 o/ 12:35-57 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 12:38-27 ~ Ranae's the name has joined the chat ~ 12:39-07 ~ Ranae's the name has left the chat ~ 12:42-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:42-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:42-23 o/ 12:42-33 o/ 12:42-46 I remember Syde's bot was on after he left a week or two back 12:42-50 How long did it stay on then? 12:43-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 12:43-12 It usually stays about an hour. 12:43-21 ok 12:43-22 I'm back 12:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:46-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:46-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:47-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:47-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:48-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:48-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:48-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 12:49-04 Why is he obsessed with me! 12:49-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 12:50-04 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 12:50-22 Hey (Robin) 12:51-31 Welcome. 12:52-01 :O 12:52-12 ? 12:52-13 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icy edited. :O 12:52-31 Tell me, 12:52-33 How many more of those are to be done? 12:52-56 Hmm, no idea, really. 12:53-22 tbh 12:53-43 I hardly see how doing those should really qualify for the 3 edits 12:53-46 I mean someone is gonna do them eventually 12:54-08 True. (therp) 12:54-30 And now to finish all the rest of them we need to check every single one 12:54-50 When was the first edit of that type made? 12:55-17 Hm, a few days. 12:55-17 Bat24 started it. 12:56-01 Oh 12:56-04 12:57-19 Was it ever discussed? 12:57-27 I mean why are we even doing that? 12:57-53 It was discussed at one point. It was said to be unneeded due to the name of the page showing in the infobox by default. 12:59-04 Can you show me the discussion? 12:59-44 I'll look for it. 12:59-46 ok 13:00-28 Also I think these are the sort of things that are worth pinging over in the Discord server 13:03-11 It was in the Staff DM, last Sunday around 9 AM. 13:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:05-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:06-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Americhino 13:06-04 (therp) 13:06-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:07-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:07-49 After Bat did it? 13:08-04 Yeah, apparently. (therp) 13:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:09-17 So do we ever use Discussions for these kind of discussions? 13:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:11-38 I don't see it in the Staff DM? 13:11-45 All I see is a discussion about kicking users from the server 13:12-34 Oh there 13:12-35 13:12-35 TheKorraFanaticLast Sunday at 9:58 AM 13:12-35 BTW, almost all of the content pages have easy edits to make. 13:12-35 Such as removing the "name" parameter which is un-needed due to the title being on the infobox by default. 13:12-35 I would suggest telling users about this so they can make three easy main-space edits. 13:12-44 Was that the first time it was mentioned? 13:12-56 Yeah. 13:13-56 brb 13:14-01 Okay. 13:15-12 So if we're doing that shouldn't it be removed from the infobox code then? 13:15-35 If it's removed from the infobox code, it'll no longer show by default. 13:15-59 Oh 13:16-01 Actually, it won't show at all. 13:16-01 By default or when put manually, lol. 13:16-36 Do we normally leave out fields that aren't used? 13:16-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:16-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:16-53 Yep. 13:18-43 ok 13:19-01 (facepalm) 13:19-04 https://c.wikia.com/?diff=2560902 13:21-37 I'm thinking we should put this in the guidelines or something 13:21-44 Or make some guidelines about editing and stuff like that 13:21-51 Sounds wise, actually. 13:22-10 I mean it's standard for major wikis 13:22-33 Yeah. 13:22-59 Mentioned in SC. 13:23-25 What? 13:23-28 Oh staff chat 13:24-02 http://prntscr.com/kh27je "Emoji" 13:24-02 Huh??? 13:24-28 Is that standard? 13:24-36 I assume it's standard? 13:24-44 Never seen it before. 13:39-38 \o 13:39-39 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:39-46 \o 14:10-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:14-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:16-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:16-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:18-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:21-26 Welcome, South Ferry. 14:21-36 Things will NEVER be the same again once this review concludes. 14:21-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 14:22-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:22-48 All the votes so far are proof of this 14:23-16 Remove votes are being thrown left and right! 14:23-16 Yeah. 14:23-47 I believe I will vote soon. 14:24-06 Sure. 14:24-27 I will vote remove on no one. 14:24-39 The results at the end of the month will be interesting 14:25-12 Note that "She doesn't care about their feelings" was a grudge vote and will not be counted, indeed. 14:26-37 Yeah sure it is. 14:26-43 He shall vote as he pleases! 14:26-47 Or she. 14:26-56 It was CMF! 14:26-56 Clearly a grudge vote. 14:27-22 Incorrect. 14:27-50 I will now swoop in and vote. 14:28-42 Let't be known ALL votes will be counted. 14:29-08 Let it be known that before we make any results at the end of two weeks, we will count out grudge votes. 14:29-08 According to our own rules. 14:29-36 Sure 14:31-41 So South voted oppose on everyone? 14:32-13 Indeed. 14:32-16 What! No such thing occured. 14:32-20 Proof? 14:32-33 You deleted your own comment 14:33-02 http://prntscr.com/kh35c4 14:33-27 Just swoop in and add in your vote already. 14:33-36 It is almost done. 14:33-40 C.Syde65 will surely cry. 14:33-50 Stop! 14:34-35 So you lied about not opposing anyone with that hint 14:34-41 Nope. 14:34-48 I am voting neutral on him! 14:36-07 You are voting neutral on everyone! 14:39-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:39-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:42-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:43-10 o/ 14:43-24 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:43-35 sup 14:44-31 Nm, writing my votes for adminstration reviews. 14:44-36 You? 14:44-55 cold :c 14:45-01 Rip- 14:45-04 Stop! Just pass on the vote! 14:45-19 k 14:45-19 What?! 14:46-41 Stop! 14:46-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 14:46-54 Good night A.W.M. 14:48-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 14:48-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 14:48-25 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 14:49-39 howdy 14:51-16 Check SC now! 14:52-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:53-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:56-52 I did! 15:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:00-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:01-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 15:09-01 I assume Jamesb1 and SF will vote today. (content) 15:09-32 ~ D for dora chan has joined the chat ~ 15:09-38 No 15:09-46 Welcome D for dora chan. 15:09-48 Welcome, D for dora chan. 15:09-55 Heyo 15:11-21 i voted 15:12-23 Sure. 15:13-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:14-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:14-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:14-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:14-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:17-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:19-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:19-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:19-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:19-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:20-03 ~ D for dora chan has left the chat ~ 15:20-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:20-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:20-39 It's quite clear tgpoc will vote Neutral for all. 15:20-57 And what makes you think this? 15:21-39 Obvious. 15:21-45 Not a single user will get a Support. 15:22-02 Currently, 15:22-02 TDLCrew is the smallest it's ever been. 15:22-10 I truly hope it does not get smaller. :) 15:22-50 It will get even smaller. 15:22-51 Lmfao. 15:23-02 CS65 heading out? 15:23-04 1-3 staff will remain 15:28-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:35-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:35-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:40-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:52-13 Welcome, FB 16:57-07 ~ D for dora chan has joined the chat ~ 16:57-18 Welcome, D for dora chan. 16:57-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:59-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:59-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:59-31 Hey 17:00-23 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:00-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:00-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-08 Sure 17:01-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:01-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:02-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:02-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:03-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:03-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:03-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:04-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:04-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:04-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:05-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:05-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:05-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:06-00 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 17:06-04 Hello 17:06-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:06-18 Welcome, GTAFan86. 17:06-24 Hey 17:25-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:26-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:27-47 Korra are you here? 17:28-15 I don't know man. 17:28-30 So Q have you rank up recently? 17:28-47 Or did some acts from Doomsday Heist? 17:28-55 No I haven't done those yet 17:28-57 Oh okay 17:29-00 I'm up to rank 37 or 38 17:29-03 I forget which 17:29-09 Oh wow 17:29-13 You rank up so fast 17:30-04 o/ 17:30-20 Can you make FanaticBot log? 17:53-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:53-48 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:54-25 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:56-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:00-14 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 18:00-25 Anyone in school now? 18:00-34 Welcome, Zombie Dreemur. 18:01-54 Greetings, I guess. 18:02-04 Sure. 18:02-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:04-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:06-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:07-25 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 18:08-07 Greetings, I guess 18:11-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:11-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:11-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:16-04 Brb. 18:16-20 \o 18:16-29 \o 18:16-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:16-40 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 18:16-48 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 18:18-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:24-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:24-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-37 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 18:30-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:30-57 Blanked me 2 years ago now I'm throwing a fit 18:31-29 Sure. 18:32-02 https://shakira.wikia.com/wiki/Whenever,_Wherever 18:32-02 Shakira is hot! 18:34-00 I was ___ for three years. 18:34-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:34-53 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:35-12 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:36-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:36-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:36-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:36-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:40-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:46-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:46-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:50-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:51-25 I assume Chris McFarlane will do an evil laugh in Ep5? 18:51-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:32-36 Welcome, Qstlijku. 19:32-41 Welcome, FanaticBot. 19:32-50 So apparently, 19:32-58 The admin reviews discussion was highlighted 19:33-54 YesIndeed- 19:33-55 Yes, it was. 19:34-11 lol 19:34-19 So that's why some people who don't come here much voted 19:34-38 Ye. 19:34-44 Well, 19:34-49 Dora voted before Mess highlighted. 19:34-52 *highlighted it 19:35-34 \o 19:35-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:35-40 \o 19:41-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:03-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:03-37 I assume this chat is the new ESB chat where its dead all the time 20:03-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:09-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:09-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:18-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:19-04 Yeah sure 20:19-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-51 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 20:19-56 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:20-02 Sure. 20:22-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:22-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:23-11 It's truly beautiful, South Ferry. 20:23-39 What is? 20:23-42 This is why I work alone 20:23-43 The unloadings? 20:24-18 The administration reviews. 20:24-31 The unloadings. 20:24-46 C.Syde65 will surely cry. 20:24-48 I see O' Heaven practically voted for herself 20:25-04 "Meep shes lame" --MoH 20:25-15 Maybe rephrases that she mentioned herself 20:26-42 True. 20:26-46 Yea this chat is dead 20:26-56 And when will SF vote? 20:27-04 When I feel like it! 20:27-10 I truly hope we get more votes this round than the last review. That was embarrassing and nothing memorable happened. 20:27-30 Everyone will stay as their roles in this AR 20:27-51 No demotions, I predict this! 20:27-54 Do you truly believe so? 20:27-59 Sure 20:28-24 It's possible, but there's not a 100% chance 20:28-26 I predict 3-4 staff will be demoted. 20:28-35 Am 20:28-41 *and who? 20:29-11 tkf, MoH, Cs65, and Sf will get demoted is your prediction I presume? 20:29-42 Ye 20:30-14 C.S65, MoH, and Qstlijku face bleak odds atm. 20:30-23 I never though CS65 would be in the hot seat. 20:30-32 *thought 20:30-34 True 20:30-57 It seems like this AR will truly decide the fate of TDL 20:30-58 The rest of us are safe from the hot seat currently 20:31-21 Q is slowly coming out of the hot seat as more supports are coming his way. 20:31-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:31-45 True 20:31-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:32-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:32-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:36-37 Qstlijku: 5 support, 3 neutral, 1 oppose votes. 20:36-47 Yeah, he ain't in the hot seat anymore currently. 20:37-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:37-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:37-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:38-03 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 20:38-04 hullo o/ 20:38-06 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:38-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:38-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:38-52 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:39-06 Welcome, Chase McFly. 20:39-07 i think i still need more time in chat and on the wiki before i can vote on the admin review tbh,, i'm still pretty much neutral with everyone atm 20:39-26 Sensible. 20:39-27 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:39-48 It's time, SF. 20:39-53 What? 20:39-57 It's time. 20:39-57 For what, TKF? 20:39-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:40-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:40-30 Can both of you check Discord? 20:40-42 Which both are you referring to? 20:40-50 You and South. 20:41-10 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 20:41-20 o/ 20:41-21 (hi) Emceear. 20:41-32 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 20:41-52 I decided my new FANDOM icon will be...well..myself :P 20:42-10 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:42-15 Don't think that's allowed 20:42-28 It isn't? 20:42-31 It is allowed. 20:42-33 Oh. 20:42-45 People use selfies as icons all the time. 20:43-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:43-50 Oh? 20:43-54 ye 20:43-58 Don't think that's allowed 20:43-58 20:44-04 Sure. 20:44-06 It is allowed 20:44-11 I thought the Fandom polies state that no IRL information is allowed liek real pics, real names,a ddresses, etc. 20:44-12 Don't think that's allowed 20:44-16 Now what was it time for? 20:44-24 And let's take a look at MCR. 20:44-33 None of this is forbidden. 20:44-33 It's not wise to give out, but not forbidden. 20:44-53 @Chase people use selfies all the time as their icons 20:44-59 Now once again, 20:45-01 What is it time for? 20:45-11 I get it, Falco. 20:45-16 And certain wikis have rules against it, such as CCC disallowing personal information. 20:45-16 But no global rules. And selfies are fine on CCC as well. 20:45-16 I didn't know that was allowed. 20:45-25 *CC disallowing 20:45-26 People use selfies all the time as their icons 20:45-31 --- 20:45-32 Okay! 20:45-34 Look at Discord, SF. 20:45-37 Let's look 20:45-53 (whale) 20:46-18 I totally forgot this emoticon existed. 20:46-55 Jimmie Whales 20:47-43 Wendy Whaleiams 20:48-42 I assume SpongeBob Squarepants will appear in TDL Ep5 20:48-58 @Bob nope 20:49-07 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 20:49-16 yoyo 20:49-37 Welcome, Max-champ. 20:49-46 Hey, Max. 20:49-49 TDL will become a musical I presume 20:50-09 how ya doing 20:50-11 all 20:50-39 @Bob make that your own RP 20:51-01 Oh my, 20:51-01 SF used the "It doesn't matter" meme in Aug 17! 20:51-15 that meme is dead 20:51-22 Poor, poor FL99, always leaving serious replies to memes 20:51-36 Just like bC.S65 20:51-38 Gotta head out. o/ 20:51-43 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 20:51-54 Farewell, MCR-The-Orange. 20:53-13 super tired XD 20:53-54 I see on the AR someone said something b fascinating 20:53-58 about CS65 20:54-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:54-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:54-39 b big fascinating, /big eh? 20:54-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:54-50 Sure 20:54-58 Fascinating. 20:55-10 Someone said he is a "Farmer" 20:55-10 I assume he grows potatoes and stuff? 20:55-28 o: 20:57-36 were is mess tho o.o normaly she is here 24/7 20:57-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:58-01 She moved on from tdl 20:58-03 She's on Discord. 20:58-05 And in her room. 20:58-13 but not here 20:58-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:58-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:58-53 poof 20:58-56 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 20:59-04 its like i have magic powers 20:59-08 BRB, got some business to attend to 20:59-12 aloha 20:59-14 It's like I told her. : p 20:59-18 Farewell, Chase McFly. 20:59-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:59-33 you mabey did or mabey didnt 21:00-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:00-15 you control Korra >.> 21:00-15 but im positive i summond her 21:00-50 sure. 21:02-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:02-11 Sure. 21:02-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:02-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:02-25 sure indeed 21:02-45 mess proof them wrong 21:02-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:03-21 ;p; 21:03-23 lol* 21:04-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:05-01 Huh! 21:05-29 what 21:05-33 is it fly XD 21:05-41 Nope 21:05-44 It is Chase. 21:07-20 I assume Chris McFarlane will do something cool in Ep5? 21:07-46 Sure. 21:08-13 Suuureee 21:08-27 sI misss Aii so much currently. o - o 21:08-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:08-40 i didnt 21:08-53 @ Korra - Don't worry. 21:08-56 aii will be gone for good 21:09-03 :O 21:09-16 like raven the truth has been spoken 21:09-20 I doubt it. 21:09-30 Look, 21:09-38 but dont worry korra im still here 21:09-44 It is time I stop acting like tdl memebers 21:09-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:10-00 Nice word. 21:10-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:11-21 Nice :D 21:11-57 What if TT, TDL, and Lab Rats had a crossover 21:11-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:12-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:12-11 Ask Lombardi 21:12-17 I'd like that 21:12-24 Of course. 21:12-32 get the people from "The Band" roleplay in 21:12-56 Add Young Justice and Miraculous Ladybug as well for that 21:13-08 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Delilah_Sage 21:13-08 This article has a weird comment at the bottom 21:13-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:13-32 I'll check. 21:13-49 Oh, nothing too "weird". 21:14-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:14-49 is it the kitten comment? 21:15-09 I assume it's the waifu one. 21:15-29 oh ew 21:16-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:16-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:17-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:17-32 i've been so unproductive today >.< 21:17-39 Rip. 21:18-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:18-08 i worked 21:18-12 all week all month 21:19-19 gj!! 21:19-42 tnks 21:19-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:20-06 i hope i will learn alot from it ^^ 21:20-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:21-21 this is just the begining tho 21:22-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:22-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:22-34 ~ NotReltih has joined the chat ~ 21:22-45 ~ NotReltih has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 21:22-46 ~ NotReltih has left the chat ~ 21:22-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:23-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:23-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:24-35 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:24-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-15 Hm. 21:25-19 hmm. 21:27-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:27-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:27-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:28-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:32-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:32-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:05-17 This ain't never gonna be the same again. 22:06-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:06-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:07-20 @South these changes are for the better 22:09-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:09-50 You truly think so? 22:09-55 Roleplay being long forgotten? 22:09-59 TDLCrew being halved? 22:10-04 Did you hear, C.Syde65? 22:10-08 Not those 22:10-09 Hear what? 22:10-12 You are in the bc="red"bighot seat. 22:10-20 I don't understand. 22:10-25 On the admin review 22:10-43 Please explain to me what you're on about. 22:10-44 C.Syde65: 4 support, 5 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 22:10-44 22:10-47 The hot seat! 22:10-53 Please elaborate. 22:11-04 It can go either way! 22:11-26 you could be on b the chopping block 22:11-42 I'll respond in PM. @ South. 22:13-06 I've PMed you, South. 22:13-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:13-29 Hey Mess! o/ 22:14-46 o/ 22:22-02 I assume this is hard to understand? 22:22-16 No. 22:23-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:23-14 Hey Korra! o/ 22:23-25 I am truly happy to see C.Syde65 here. 22:24-07 Welcome, me. 22:25-11 I assume in S2 RS becomes a ghost ? 22:25-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:26-07 So many users in the bbigc="red"hot seat eh? 22:26-35 I see nothing was discussed in SC while I was gone. 22:27-41 Good. 22:30-51 Sure. 22:32-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-53 Hey Bobby! o/ 22:32-56 o/ 22:33-06 tell me 22:33-37 who is in the big c="red" hot seat 22:33-52 i don't think User:Me is around. 22:34-00 C.Syde65, MoH, and Q. 22:34-00 Though Q is slowly getting out. 22:34-04 And true, Akumi. 22:34-37 IS there a big c="blue" cold seat? 22:35-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:36-23 Okay. 22:37-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:37-18 ok 22:37-40 Tell me, 22:37-52 i think there is a "brown"bigb lukewarm seat 22:37-58 Why does it say "Join the battle!" in all capital letters? 22:38-00 heck 22:38-12 Falco, PM. 22:38-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:39-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:39-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:40-54 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 22:41-11 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 22:41-12 Good day 22:41-20 Bad night. :p 22:41-38 Fair afternoon 22:41-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:41-54 Okay evening. 22:42-26 good evening, DerpyNecron 22:43-22 How are you on this fine August night? 22:43-54 I am good 22:44-00 How art thou? 22:44-36 Ardent 22:45-45 Jolly good 22:50-44 https://imgbb.co/h1evBU 22:50-54 what is this notification i just got on amino?! 22:51-27 Interesting. 22:52-45 at first i thought it had something to do with dogs, lol 22:53-00 Lol 22:53-26 (therp) 22:54-06 Kpop 22:54-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:54-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:55-23 hm 22:55-34 I totally roasted someone in a chat 22:55-47 Good for you 22:56-08 Worksponge 22:56-08 I saw an article 22:56-08 5:55 22:56-08 Bob Hartington 22:56-08 I see lots of articles 22:56-46 Propaganda 22:56-51 exposed 22:57-20 that's not a roast 22:57-32 no where near a roast 22:58-07 Look, 22:59-16 Lets discuss Emus 22:59-22 or perhaps elephants 23:00-39 Emus nearly capitulated Australia 23:01-05 True 23:01-18 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 23:01-18 baby elephants are coot :3 23:02-24 Sure. 23:04-30 I roasted someone in a chat again 23:04-52 what was the i roast /i this time 23:04-55 Same person as last time. 23:04-59 Welcome, Qstlijku. 23:05-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:05-07 Korra was it a roast? 23:05-09 o/ 23:05-11 Hey Q! O/ 23:05-14 o/ 23:05-20 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650810 @Q 23:05-42 Hm. 23:05-47 And what is this? 23:05-50 that aint a roast 23:06-24 A good blog will soon be released on CC. 23:06-26 In a few minutes. 23:06-29 kewl 23:06-31 Interesting. 23:06-51 i'm thinking about writing one about adoptions and stuff, but i already have two WIP blogs ;-; 23:06-57 And it's published. 23:06-57 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheGoldenPatrik1/Vandalism_and_Spam,_Part_2 23:07-18 Interestin' 23:07-18 Never seen a blog about adoptions, iirc. 23:07-20 I know @Mess 23:07-45 He knows. @Mess 23:08-05 Mess PM 23:08-07 He knows. @Mess 23:08-21 why must this be repeated! 23:09-40 It mustn't. It's a joke. 23:09-53 C.Memer65 had returned! 23:10-00 has* 23:11-14 lol 23:11-19 lol 23:11-22 i'ma call him that from now on 23:11-35 lol. 23:11-46 aloha Memer65 23:11-47 (Dealwithit) 23:13-33 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:13-40 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 23:13-43 hi kpg~ o/ 23:13-45 Hey KPG! O/ 23:13-57 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 23:14-45 )hi 23:14-50 hola-ciao-bonjour o/ 23:14-55 * (hi) 23:15-48 Tell me, 23:16-14 What will happen in Episode 6 of T.D.L.? 23:16-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:17-22 Chris gets off the island? 23:17-25 Hot demonslayer Aii will make her introduction in the series. 23:17-26 I mean, uhh, 23:17-31 I said nothing. 23:18-05 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 23:18-12 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:18-42 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 23:19-28 That killed chat. 23:19-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:19-37 lol 23:19-40 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:19-44 But who will play her? 23:19-45 Falco 23:19-49 Herself! 23:19-53 wb KPG and Mess! o/ 23:19-54 Wtf, Mess 23:20-06 Is she coming back to TDL? 23:20-12 Who? 23:20-15 Maybe some day. 23:20-18 what 23:20-36 ^ 23:20-37 ahh 23:20-41 aha 23:20-50 FalcoLombardi99! reply to ping 23:20-50 And what is C.Falco-Huan? 23:21-04 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 23:21-13 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:22-00 Said what is it? 23:22-00 Tell ME? 23:22-15 User:C.Falco-Huan 23:23-36 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 23:24-00 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:24-24 C.Falco-Huan is a famous user here 23:24-34 Just one problem. 23:24-40 Sure. 23:25-00 Yes, C.memer65? 23:25-14 That username is NOT registered. 23:25-30 YesIndeed- 23:25-31 Sure. 23:25-48 (rolling) 23:27-42 So many users in chat, 23:28-01 7/10 are AFK. 23:28-36 Make that 6. 23:28-48 Good. 23:29-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:31-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:31-38 bacc 23:32-08 Welcome bacc. 23:32-35 Make that 5 now 23:32-37 Or 4 actualy 23:32-41 *actually 23:32-48 im turning 4 in a few months uwu 23:32-52 Good, good. 23:32-52 Was South away before he headed out? 23:32-56 What? @KPG 23:32-58 and yeah. 23:32-59 KPG can you not make comments like that? 23:32-59 *And 23:33-03 ^ 23:33-12 I believe she meant 14 23:33-18 no not 14 23:33-20 3 23:33-22 *4 23:33-34 Let it be known that users have been disabled by Staff for jokes like that. 23:33-41 Um... that's actually not something to joke about. 23:33-48 ^ 23:33-49 And true. 23:33-54 They have? 23:33-56 Huh. 23:33-57 Yes. 23:33-58 oof 23:34-04 Take Ditto for example. 23:34-05 s Like Ditto Creeper Bot 23:34-09 Who? 23:34-15 Someone from Community Central 23:34-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:34-21 ^ 23:34-24 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:34-32 Kk 23:34-33 Korra have you seen Ozank anywhere recently? 23:34-39 Like on Discord or CVN? 23:34-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:34-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:34-57 Hmm. 23:34-57 He's on Discord every now and then. Haven't spoke to him in a while though. 23:34-57 He recently edited on CC though. 23:35-03 Oh he did? 23:35-07 Ye. 23:35-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:35-11 Which account? 23:35-16 rip that person 23:35-29 The same other. 23:35-29 The IP address username, can't remember all of it. 23:35-34 Ah 23:35-34 *one, not other 23:37-32 Found it. 23:37-55 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/51.7.131.55_address 23:38-20 Ah 23:38-28 Why is that his username? 23:38-51 Not sure. 23:38-56 Because he wanted to be anonymous as possible. 23:39-13 Because he wanted to be anonymous as possible. 23:39-14 Didn't work out in the end though. 23:39-15 but he got banned for it? 23:39-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:39-26 Because various users know that it's him. 23:39-33 RIP, lag. 23:39-38 Haha. 23:39-49 Well ye. 23:39-49 Sayuri banned him for being a sockpuppet and he revealed that he was Ozank after it. 23:39-58 And yeah, Vera banned him for the username. @Akumi. 23:40-08 o 23:40-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:41-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:41-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:41-11 h. 23:41-22 ? 23:41-27 Lol. 23:42-52 Welcome, Chase McFly. 23:43-00 Huh! 23:43-07 Sure. 23:43-36 Oh. 23:43-48 Apparently 51.7.131.55 address is an administrator on Old Runescape wiki. 23:43-54 *Old Schoo 23:43-56 *School 23:44-34 What is the difference between that and the Runescape wiki? 23:44-42 Looks like he still edits here 23:44-43 https://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/51.7.131.55_address 23:44-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:44-54 Typed half of that 5 minutes ago and then never finished, rip 23:44-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:45-37 I assume pizza was invented by atticus anoethite 23:45-38 11:43:48 TheKorraFanatic: Apparently 51.7.131.55 address is an administrator on Old Runescape wiki. 23:45-38 lmao. 23:46-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 23:46-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:47-25 Test. 23:47-37 .tseT 23:47-56 Oh, apparently Mime administrates that same wiki. 23:47-56 And I have no idea what the difference is. @Falco 23:48-59 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 23:49-25 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 23:49-39 i never left? 23:50-02 You did according to our screens. 23:50-07 Well mine and Korra's anyway. 23:50-13 http://prntscr.com/kh8wz6 Category:Wikia Chat logs